Superar
by Luz Night
Summary: Mi garganta se cerró y toda mi humanidad se sacudió cuando entendí algo. Superar es dejar atrás, sobreponerse, rehacer, resolver una circunstancia para dar paso a otra mejor.
**《Superar》**

* * *

Me levanto de la cama y quiero morir.

Miro hacia abajo y la repulsión que siento no me deja ni respirar. Observo mis manos, tiemblan de modo espantoso. Mi mente va a mil por segundo diciendo miles de cosas distintas, gritando acciones y palabras que no comprendo.

Un leve movimiento desde atrás me obliga a observar y la veo.

 _La veo._

Y quiero morir.

¿En que momento mi vida se convirtió en esta mierda?

Aprieto los puños mientras mis traidores ojos repasan su cuerpo desnudo, su corto cabello castaño oscuro hecho un desastre entre las almohadas, su rostro sereno y dormido. No se ha percatado que yo no estoy ahí.

Estoy aquí. Luchando por vestirme, levantarme y salir. De este departamento ajeno, de estas sábanas que huelen a ella, de esta cama pecaminosa cuyas cadenas aún me atan a una existencia abominable e hipócrita.

Yo no pertenezco aquí. Mi hogar está en otro lado. En otra cama perfumada. En otros brazos que calidamente siempre me reciben. En otro cuerpo que acompaña mis noches y vela mis sueños. Pero en estos momentos todo eso parece tan lejano, tan irreal.

Y yo no lo merezco.

Luego de esta... estupidez, este desliz... ¿Ella será capaz de perdonarme? Me ha perdonado muchas cosas a lo largo de estos años, pero... ¿Algo así? ¿Existe la confianza luego de algo semejante?

 _-Pareces algo decaído Kazuto ¿Porque no subes a mi casa a beber una copa? -_ La voz de Shino hace eco en mi mente. Tan solo doce horas atrás me veo a mi mismo a la salida del bar de Agil, subiéndola a mi moto, llevándola a su departamento para luego ir al mío y esperar a mi novia quien se había ido de viaje de negocios al extranjero junto a su padre. Pero no. Yo debía morder el anzuelo dispuesto por la ex francotiradora y aceptar su invitación a pesar de que no soy ciego, y el deseo late en sus ojos castaños.

Y así fue como caí en este horrible enredo.

Bebimos vino y empezamos a hablar de necedades. Jugamos a los naipes, seguimos hablando y bebiendo... No sé en que momento sucedió, pero tiempo después Shino estaba besándome y yo buscaba la forma de desvestirla... acabando de hacerlo en su cama con una prisa y una violencia que me desconocía.

No pensaba. En verdad no pensaba, porque de haberlo hecho me hubiera detenido antes de empezar esa locura. Porque esos no eran _sus_ labios, ese no era _su_ cuerpo, ni esos eran _sus_ gemidos. Pero mi conciencia no estaba para advertirlo en ese momento... ¡Justo cuando más la necesitaba ella habia desaparecido dejándome librado a mi suerte!

Fue mi culpa... Me sentía tan solo, y la extrañaba tanto que... No estoy tratando de justificarme, pero soy hombre y mi cuerpo reacciona a lo visual. Al estimulo del alcohol, de las circunstancia adversas que me ataron a ella, a la ausencia desmedida de Asuna...

Asuna. Mi ángel hermoso y perfecto a quien acabo de cortarle las alas por un puto segundo de placer.

¡Un puto segundo de placer!

Me visto no sé como, haciendo ruido. Ya nada me importa, busco mis zapatos sabiendo que la he despertado y me mira desde el lado opuesto de la cama.

-¿Kirito?

Dice mi apodo con un remedo de su voz imponente. Ni siquiera quiero verla, pero sé que es necesario.

-Esto fue un error y lo sabes -le digo tomando la chaqueta y poniéndomela.

-Pero...

No quiero oírla, azoto la puerta y salgo. Me quedo parado en el pasillo no sabiendo que hacer. Debo ir a casa es obvio, sin embargo mis pies no se mueven. No estoy preparado para enfrentar la pulcritud de mi hogar, siento que he deshonrado mi vida, la vida que tanto -pero tanto- me costó conseguir para que Asuna y yo viviéramos juntos. He echado todos esos años de sueños infantiles a la basura por una aventura.

Finalmente la inercia se hace cargo de mí y mis pies se mueven hacia el garage donde he dejado mi moto. Debo enfrentar mi destino sea cual fuere.

* * *

Es noche cerrada, mis pies no han descansado y han vuelto a traerme al lugar de donde salí esa mañana. Sigo vistiendo la misma ropa del día anterior y mis dedos presionan sin consideración el timbre de la vivienda. Mi cabeza azota ligeramente la pared cuando la puerta se abre, y el asombro es inmenso en su rostro cuando por fin me reconoce.

-K-Kirito...

Y yo no la dejo terminar. La aviento contra la puerta y la besó voraz, ansioso. Pero no la miro porque sé que no es Asuna y aún así no puedo evitarlo.

-Shino... Shino... Shino...- su nombre escapa una y otra vez de mis labios mientras a la carrera en su habitación la desvisto, y no me importa que se queje. La sostengo contra mí y empujo rudo, violento en su interior. Y la obligo a aceptarme y darme lo que necesito en ese momento. Algo que atenúe la traición que siento.

Sigo empujando, ambos a medio vestir, sus gritos de reproche no cesan y prosigo embistiéndola como un bruto hasta que el alivio me engulle.

 _Asuna..._

-Asuna...- y no me doy cuenta pero lo digo bajito porque su nombre es tan sagrado y hermoso que escapa sin querer de mis labios -Lo siento... Lo siento...

Shino me mira llorosa desde la cama, con sus pantalones bajos y las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas se ve extremadamente fácil y loca.

-¿Solo soy su sustituta, verdad?

Subo mis pantalones ignorándola. Me doy la vuelta.

-¡Respondeme!

Tomo las llaves de mi moto y decido ahora si volver a casa y esperar a Asuna. Prepararé algo para que me perdone, la reconquistaré de alguna forma, le daré el hijo que tanto quiere, y al que por años me he negado, haremos...

-¡Ella está muerta...! ¡MUERTA! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez...!

El grito que pegó me detuvo a media acción por lo que la miré desconcertado.

-¿Que dices? ¡Se fue de viaje con su padre! -Me reí, histérico ante su rostro tembloroso y pálido -Ella de viaje mientras yo estoy aquí revolcándome contigo...

Shino se acercó a mí e intentó abrazarme. La rechacé -Kirito acéptalo...

-No.

-Ella murió en ese viaj...

-¡No!

-¡Ya ha pasado un año desde entonces...!

Su voz me detuvo.

No es cierto.

Este pesadilla debía de terminar de una vez. Desde que empezó ese día cuando el teléfono me despertó a la medianoche, que la noche ha sido larga y eterna...

 _-¿Kirigaya kazuto?_

 _-Si, soy yo..._

 _-Lamento ser quien le informe esto, señor... ¿conocía usted a la señorita Yuuki Asuna...?_

 _-Sí, es mi novia..._

 _-..._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?_

 _-El avión en el que viajaba la señorita se estrelló a mitad del vuelo, hemos hallado su cuerpo sin vida hace algunos minutos, el señor Yuuki quien milagrosamente ha salido ileso del siniestro nos pidió que nos comunicaramos con usted para transmitirle la noticia aludiendo que..._

Como una bofetada recordé ese momento, y me quedé sin fuerzas... ¿Acaso he vivido en trance todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo habia logrado respirar sin Asuna...? ¿Cómo, cómo...? ¿Acaso nunca me habia sobrepuesto a su perdida que mi mente inventó una realidad alterna?

Había vivido en agonía este último año. Encerrando en mi subconsciente aquel recuerdo fatal... esperando a mi ángel de un viaje del cual nunca iba a regresar...

-Kirito tienes que seguir... por favor...- el llanto de Shino me llegó a los oídos mientras sus brazos me acunaban pese a mis intentos de que no me tocara -Por favor, permíteme ayudarte a superarlo poco a poco...

¿Superar?

Mi garganta se cerró y toda mi humanidad se sacudió cuando entendí algo. _Superar_ es dejar atrás, sobreponerse, rehacer, resolver una circunstancia para dar paso a otra mejor.

¿Podría superar su muerte alguna vez?

Como un flash me vi a mi mismo llorando sobre su ataúd cerrado, negándome a verla en ese agujero negro que la confinaba a una tumba para siempre. Los rostros rotos de Rika, Sugu y Ryoutarou. El llanto de mi madre quien la adoraba. La expresión devastada de su propia familia, y de su padre quien se sentía responsable de su muerte... Y yo sosteniendo mi sombrilla negándome a darle el adiós porque ella era mía... Dios me la habia entregado y sin permiso se la habia llevado de vuelta al cielo donde pertenecía.

-Kirito...- la voz de Shino irrumpió mis recuerdos, y me encontré despierto y consciente dentro de una realidad que no podía ser más trágica y abrumadora. Una vida remendada la cual nunca volvería a ser la misma.

No me quedó otra opción. Y lloré, grité, gemí... mi maldita suerte.

Aquella que siempre se empeña en llevarse todo lo que más quiero.


End file.
